


Taijitu

by Midknite



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Canon Compliant, Caretaking, M/M, Modern AU, Post-Canon, Sick Character, Sickfic, camboy, camshow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midknite/pseuds/Midknite
Summary: Collection of JuHaku drabbles and oneshots.





	1. Distracting

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired in the modern AU of _gatorix, go follow her cause her art is like the cutest.
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bj5uBiAlV_F/?hl=en This pic is the inspiration.
> 
> Since I'm still super sick, I have to focus my attention in something... for some reason is JuHaku... gods help me

It was Friday night and Judar was outraged. Friday nights were  _his_ , they should be his time to cuddle and touch and have the attention of his boyfriend.

 

But there he was, typing quickly in his laptop, a report of so many, no doubt. Judar admired his boyfriend’s dedication but ‘business mode Hakuryuu’ was no joke. After having taken a seat in front of that computer there would be no human power to take him out of there. Judar was sure that even if a tornado passed by, his serious partner would still be stubbornly sending emails and creating long and tedious reports.

 

Judar sat next to him to peep over his shoulders.

 

“Whatcha doin’?”

 

“A report Judar.”

 

“What are we going to have for dinner?”

 

“I am sure you can order something.”

 

“What time will you be done with it?”

 

“I don’t know, why don’t you turn on your console?”

 

“Dun wanna.”

 

Judar leaned further into Hakuryuu’s space and leaning his head near the laptop as an annoying cat who needs its human attention.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Acting like a cat.”

 

“Can you act quietly over there?” Hakuryuu pointed at the sofa, “I’m busy with something.”

 

Judar pouted and left the chair, he was very vexed by the lack of attention, so he went to grab a snack. He returned with a plate and two toasts with peach marmalade. He began to talk again.

 

“We should get a peach jam, marmalade has funny grainy stuff.”

 

“U-huh.”

 

Judar frowned, knowing he was being not listened to. “I’ve been thinking to get a tattoo.”

 

“Ok.”

 

“Giant, covering all my body.”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

“With glitter and everything.”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

Judar knew he was talking to himself by that point. “And a monkey.”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

Judar gritted his teeth, more and more irritated. “Of the name of my ex-boyfriend!”

 

“What?” Hakuryuu frowned slightly, but he didn’t tear his eyes from the laptop.

 

“Ugh!” Judar growled and left to watch T.V.

 

He browsed all the channels in a fruitless attempt to be entertained, he wanted to have his boyfriend’s arms around him and the sweet words whispered to his ear, it was simply not fair. He returned to the chair next to Hakuryuu a half an hour later and watched him intently.

 

Hakuryu always looked good to him, he had opened up his button-up white shirt and his blue undershirt fitted his skin color very well. He used glasses to see better with his shrunken pupil and that made him look even more serious and professional.

 

He looked deceptively mild and serious, but Judar knew better.

 

Beneath that dutiful and well-mannered behavior welled the insatiable appetite of a monster.

 

If Judar was to compare Hakuryuu with a mythological creature he was sure he wouldn’t be a dragon but a werewolf, at least dragons were honest about their true form. Hakuryuu escalated from propriety, etiquette, and bashfulness to caveman so quickly, nobody could know what hit them.

 

He remembered their first time in bed, Judar thought he would power bottom the hell out of the first two hours of their first time and make Hakuryuu do his bidding at the end. But against his expectancies, it ended up as if a car ran over him - leaving Judar forty minutes later sobbing in pleasure to the sheets, limp and confused.

 

Just the memory of Hakuryuu pinning him down, growling to his ear and literally fucking the come out of him made his loins tickle.

 

It was not a good time for thinking about it, but Judar felt flushed, his skin prickled with expectation, and something between his legs told him it was too late.

 

“I’m horny.” Judar sighed, clinging to his boyfriend’s back. He knew he still got the power of moving Hakuryuu somehow.

 

“And I’m working, go away,” Hakuryuu said unfazed.

 

Judar frowned, he certainly did not like this workaholic side of his partner, so he started biting his ear.

 

“Judar-” Hakuryuu warned.

 

“Oh, come oooooon!” Judar drawled, “it’s been too long.”

 

“Like 40 hours is not too long.”

 

“For me it is!”

 

Judar was set on putting Hakuryuu in a better mood, so he started caressing Hakuryuu’s neck

 

“Sometimes I think you do these things just to spite me,” Hakuryuu said with eyes still following the Excel cursor cells.

 

“Aren’t you tired?”

 

“I am.” Hakuryuu admitted, “but these graphs aren’t doing themselves.”

 

“Why don’t you take a small break? Hm?” Judar said kissing beneath Hakuryuu’s ear, he wanted to know if he still got it, if he could make Hakuryuu leave that stupid chair.

 

“You’re not going to let me work, right?”

 

“No! I want to be touchy!”

 

“You know you have hands, right?”

 

Judar frowned, offended “yeah and I do use them but they’re never like you!” he removed his boyfriend’s glasses and made a sultry tone ‘Sides I just remembered our first time. Still gives me chills.”

 

Hakuryuu’s flushed cheeks told Judar he remembered it fully well.

 

“I wonder if I can still do the ‘no hands’ trick if you get savage.” Judar winked and walked to the bedroom.

 

He settled himself on the bed and heard loud steps coming his way.

 

Yep, he still got it.


	2. I know you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am still sick. Often updates won't last hopefully but meanwhile, have a smutty chapter.

Evenings in the train were usually a pain, Hakuryuu was sitting and scrolling mindlessly on his phone. Behind him, the scenery of Tokyo in a sunset, but as beautiful as it was it was his everyday sight.

 

The train stopped and he heard a new batch of people come and go. A person with the arms full of groceries stood nearby.

 

Hakuryuu had always had impeccable manners and he believed making people around him feel comfortable was his duty, so, naturally, he stood up to offer his seat. Not giving much attention to the person themselves.

 

“Why thank you.” The person with the paper bag said.

 

“No problem,” Hakuryuu said casually but then something clicked in his mind.

 

Because he had heard that voice, and when he saw the face of the guy sitting down he knew he was in deep trouble. He had seen that face twice a week for the last year, he had seen it smiling, frowning, pouting and very often twisted in ecstasy.

 

“What a gentleman.” The guy winked from his seat.

 

Hakuryuu just managed to nod stupidly.

 

The other smiled to him, and his gesture was so flirty, Hakuryuu turned deep red and look away. It wouldn’t last, in the next stop Hakuryuu couldn’t resist the urge to see that face again. He was startled when he saw that those red eyes were looking back at him, there was another playful wink at him and then the guy’s eyes descended over Hakuryuu’s body, seeming like apprising him and liking what he was seeing.

 

Hakuryuu felt completely self-conscious, the sparkling eyes of KuroiTaiyo his favorite camboy were on him and it gave him an instantaneous reaction on his entire skin. He couldn’t take his eyes off him - and thought he looked even hotter in real life than in the cam show. Even when the lighting setup and the resolution of the professional camera showed crisp and neat images of his most intimate parts.

 

He remembered the day of his demise, the day that everything started.

 

He was horny on a Friday night, he had opened his usual porn browser and scrolled, not feeling it for a second. Even when he knew better on clicking in annoying popup adds, he saw him in one that read:  _Camboys near you_. There were nine images of camboys with raunchy titles, but one of them stood up to Hakuryuu, flawless white skin, inky long black hair, alluring red eyes, and an abdomen that looked someone could wash clothes on. He read the title: _KuroiTaiyo. Won’t you play with me?_

  
_Oh boy, would I._ He thought.

 

Hakuryuu clicked mindlessly over the image, wincing and half expecting to get a virus from it. Luckily enough, he was taken to the portal of camshows and it wasn’t hard to find the live stream where KuroiTaiyo was. He signed up quickly, giving a nickname worthy of a mindless horny Hakuryuu. KingDragon.

 

The streamers’ information was on the side in hot pink. _KuroiTaiyo. Name’s Judar. I love my body and you’ll love it too. Hot guys who know how to deal with me are my turn on, but if you want to turn me off be impolite. Live on Friday and Saturday nights, subscribe and participate in my polls, tip big and you will get a private show, just you and me ;). Come and play with me._

 

He was first regarded with a view of a peach looking butt, being traced by long fingers.

 

“Are you enjoying the view?” the streamer said.

 

 _Wktktaro: please lemme put my tongue in there_  
_L_4649: yessss i like_  
_Luhanai: open your cheeks!!!_  
_Kr485: show us your front_  
_Kr485 sent 100 credits._

 

Hakuryuu barely read the other comments, his eyes went back to the gorgeous man who was now sitting face to the camera, laying back on a sofa and teasing his left nipple and bulge.

 

“Hey kr485, how are you? Is this what you wanted?”

 

The camboy showed a small tray with a collection of high-quality dildoes.

 

“Hmmm what to use tonight?”

 

_Toujou: Shove the purple up your ass, slut._

 

“I will shove it up yours, bitch, if you say one more offensive word to me I will banish you for good.”

 

KuroiTaiyo was bratty, Hakuryuu thought, he liked the fact he wouldn’t take disrespect from no one.

 

_Namagaii: Plz doggy style Judar_

 

“I will, namagaii, when you start tipping,” Judar took one dildo and gave a playful lick on it.

 

Hakuryuu had gotten a hundred credits when he signed up and he thought he might as well use them.

 

 _KingDragon: I am sure the black one would look good in you, beautiful._  
_KingDragon sent 100 credits_

 

Judar gave a pleased smile. “Mmmh good grammar and you picked my favorite toy, welcome to my little den KingDragon.” Then he removed his scanty thong and pressed a finger in his rim. “Watch and learn, guys. You have to prepare well beforehand, I am all lubed up and ready, would you like to feel me?” Then the man caressed his pink, hardened cock.

 

The chat filled with encouraging words and lewd retorts, and the ding sounds of small fifteen credit tips going Judar’s way.

 

“I am going to connect this boy to the interface.” Judar connected a USB cable to the base of the sex toy selected by Hakuryuu. “Remember this gives me better sensations the larger your tip.”

 

Hakuryuu’s cock was begging for attention by that point but he wanted to see the end of it, he reached for his debit card, not feeling much guilty for spending the money of his rich family in a hot guy. His horrible mother wouldn’t notice anyway.

 

He watched fascinated how the toy entered Judar and how those eyes were fluttering shut, chest rising and back arching every time a bigger tip was sent to the system. There was a sound of a rain of coins, one person had sent five hundred credits and Judar moaned loud.

 

Hakuryuu frowned, he wanted that private show, his dick wouldn’t be able to hold on any longer. He could have jerked off by then, only with the sweet groans and the pleasured faces KuroiTaiyo was giving, but he wanted the full experience.

 

So he bought the credits and tipped them. The chat made a sound of a hitting jackpot and a thousand credits made Judar wither in the cushions.

 

“Ah! KingDragon, yes! That feels good.”

 

After that, the tips kept going but the louder buzz had to be his, Judar kept grinding against the dong and the protrusion that was teasing his perineum, with quick jerks of his hand on his member, he finished himself while the toy was deep in him.

 

Hakuryuu couldn’t help but stroke his crotch a bit when he saw the climax, but he decided to keep his hands off, and at the end, when the camboy was thanking everyone, Judar had declared Hakuryuu the winner of the personal cam show. He opened the private window of the live show.

 

Judar settled his Bluetooth earphones in his ears and spoke again “Hi, KingDragon, you got a private show. You can plug your earphones and talk to me, that can free your hands, I bet you will be using those.”

 

“Hi. I am new to this… what do I do?”

 

“The camboy laid back looking straight to the camera. “Well, usually people tell me what would they like me to do. I will decide if it's too creepy.”

 

“Got creepy things often?”

 

“More than you’d think.”

 

“I… I just want to see you come-”

 

“Okay.”

 

“-for real. I'd like to see you having real reactions, don’t overdo it, don’t fake it. I want it all real.”

 

“Can do. You’re a strange one, aren’t you? Usually, people love it overdone.”

 

“They only care about their own pleasure. I care about yours.”

 

“A gentleman.” Judar smirked, “I like it.”

 

“I will guide your hands, follow my lead. I want you to start by running your hands over your neck, slowly. Like that, now lick your index and caress your lips..”

 

Hakuryuu was startled by Judar’s voice going back to the present time in the train.

 

“Yo cutie, could you let me know when we're close to the Omotesando station? I am new in that neighborhood and I feel a bit lost.”

 

Hakuryuu’s eyes widened and he recovered slowly from his initial stupor. He nodded quickly, feeling his face hot.

 

The hottest camboy in Tokyo lived in his neighborhood? Now that he remembered, he had heard from Judar that he was moving that week. For protection no one knew where Judar lived, however, Hakuryuu had formed a kind of friendship with him and knew more of his personal life than the regular people in the stream. It had been partly because for almost a year he had tipped higher than anyone else. Even when sometimes he was about to lose, he spent more and managed to snatch the private show for himself.

  
Just four days prior he had a private show with KuroiTaiyo.

 

“Hi baby, did you miss me?”

 

“I always miss you, Judar.”

 

“My personal king tipped me seven thousand credits today. Just for that, I should send you my underwear by mail.”

 

“That’s obscene.”

 

“Yes, do you want to talk and then go to the main event, or do you prefer to slide that bad hand under your undies now and chat later?”

 

“I want you to tell me what happened with that coworker that was bothering you and hear about the moving, but later. For now, I want you to show me what I’m missing.”

 

Judar grinned rolling over his belly, then, on his knees, he lifted his hips, opened his legs a bit and dropped his chest to the bed - giving Hakuryuu a good view of his hole covered by the heart-shaped black crystal of the anal plug. He looked back at the camera in a provocative way.

 

“Wanna fuck me now, my Hakuryuu?”

 

Hakuryuu had shared his name once while his brain was muddled in pleasure, Judar used it in private ever since.

 

“Yes, are you sore from the show?”

 

“No, you don’t have to worry, don’t be gentle, I like it when you get all rough with me. Want me to edge for you?”

 

“Yes… I will tell you when to stop, don’t be naughty like last time and come by your own volition. I want to see you reach the most amazing orgasm. Start kneading the head gently, slowly.”

 

Judar obeyed, starting to caress himself with two fingers. “You have such a way with words my king.”

 

Hakuryuu had instructed Judar how to move his hand, he controlled the amount of pressure, lube, and speed, by then he knew when and where Judar would lose his mind. That Saturday Judar was shaking uncontrollably over the bed.

 

“Stop stroking.”

 

Judar released his cock but it twitched even when it was not being touched anymore. “I c-can’t hold it.”

 

“You can do it, just a little bit more Judar.”

 

“Ghh… Hakuryuu! I have to-”

 

“No, we have to come together, you know it.” Hakuryuu was touching himself as efficiently as he could so Judar couldn’t outpace him, but the camboy was already over the edge.

 

“H-hurry, hurry!” Judar sobbed.

 

“Mph… Judar close your fist tight and try to fuck it.”

 

Judar bucked his hips into his fist and screamed. “I’m going to-”

 

“You can come, I am close!”

 

“Yes! Thank you, thank you!”

 

He watched Judar’s hips quiver as he rode the orgasm out and felt himself twitch under his hand, he quickly covered his tip with a paper tissue to catch his load.

 

After a few minutes of catching their breath, Judar sighed, rolling over his side, totally spent. “I found a place with better lighting, it’s on a fashion center, bet I will be very happy there. And you will have a new scenario where you can watch me.”

 

“I am glad you could find an apartment. Is it of your liking?”

 

“Oh, I love it, it has a big principal room, the bathroom has a huge bathtub! Maybe we could make a session there.” Judar held his pillow. “You know, even if you are spending this money out of vengeance for your family, you could have gone to other camboys, but you’re still with me and thanks to you I can finally move out of this hellhole of a district.”

 

“I don’t want other camboys Judar. I like you.”

 

Judar smiled candidly, “I like you too, Hakuryuu.”

 

Hakuryuu blinked twice, lightheaded and breathless. He shouldn’t be daydreaming of that, it only made his pants feel tighter. He then forced himself to pay attention to the place where he was, he watched outside of the window if the train and talked softly to Judar, trying not to give away who he was with his voice.

 

“E-excuse me… the next station is our stop.”

 

Judar got up his seat and waited next to him to hop off the train. They arrived at their destination and stepped out. Judar walked a few steps next to him and talked again “ Sorry, can you help me with this? I need to retrieve my phone from the bag and I don’t want to put my grocery bags on the floor.”

 

“S-sure, yes.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Judar found his cellphone and started tapping on it.

 

Hakuryuu felt a buzz in his left pocket and flushed again, probably the chat star was posting something important in his channel. He gave back the paper bag on the other’s arms and reached for his phone, stepping away he turned around a little and checked the messages, there was a private inbox.

 

_KuroiTaiyo: You never told me you were handsome, Hakuryuu. That scar is sexy._

 

Hakuryuu jumped in place and turned his face slowly to Judar, his intense eyes were on him and he had a flirty smile again.

 

Hakuryuu ran out of words. He could not speak the same as he couldn’t stop staring.

 

Judar walked to him and leaned in to kiss his cheek and whisper in his ear “You know, our next private show should be in person.”

 

 


	3. Chicken Soup for the Magician

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble for Juhaku November prompt: Food & Drink

Magis never got really sick.

 

That’s just how it worked, their bodies were an eternal flow of magoi, it cleaned their bodies and made them extremely resistant to any external threat.

 

Judar wasn’t a magi anymore.

 

“Fuck this stupid body, fuck this stupid world. If I could leave this bed I would go to your stupid tomb and spit green on it, stupid king,” he cursed lowly. His eyes felt on fire, his head was throbbing, his throat felt like if he had passed a slimy cactus that morning. He kept his room dark and stayed in bed, sniffing on a handkerchief and deciding the new world absolutely _sucked_.

 

He felt utterly miserable.

 

There was a knock on his door and he decided he had no patience or care for maids at that moment.

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

The door creaked and when it opened there was a well-known face behind, Judar sighed, maybe he had some patience or care, just a tad.

 

“I came to see how you were,” Hakuryuu said helping himself in.

 

“I’m fine, just… you know… dying.” Judar talked with a nasally and raspy voice.

 

Hakuryuu chortled at the overreaction, “from a cough?”

 

“Yeah, my insides are whistling, and the pain sucks.”

 

“I talked with the doctor, he said is a simple illness, you just need a few days to recover.”

 

“He’s lying, this can’t be a simple illness.” Judar hissed.

 

“The maids said you haven’t had any food since yesterday.”

 

“Everything looks disgusting and I am not hungry.”  Judar’s stomach revolted at the memory of him upchucking everything he had eaten for dinner the day before. He made a piteous noise and rolled on his side to face the prince.

 

Hakuryuu got closer and saw how fragile looked Judar at that moment, it was hard to grasp that Judar could be weak at some point. Not weak, Judar would loathe that word and banish him for good from this world if he knew he could associate that word with him. But it was difficult to see him shivering and whimpering in bed, with hooded eyes and flushed with fever.

 

There was a time when didn't matter how much of their bodies was sacrificed, when their incredible drive to succeed reached a superhuman effort to break their limitations. There were consecutive back-to-back challenges fending off vicious attacks from those who threatened to destroy their shared vision. And no matter what happened, Judar always managed to land on his feet, like a cat with infinite lives. Watching him in that state was making Hakuryuu alarmed, even after the reassuring words of the court’s doctor.

 

“What happened with the resilient idiot that is always following me around? I have to come to get him out?”

 

“I thought you would be super busy with your mountain of work.”

 

“I took the day off.”

 

“You have a day off?! And I’m bedbound?! While you have vacations?! It’s not fair!” After the magician’s screeches, his throat got queasy and he started coughing hard with his face covered with the handkerchief.

 

The prince handed him a small basket of handkerchiefs the scared maiden had given him, no one would dare to make the magician angry. The doctor had instructed to make him stand up and have a bath as well and Hakuryuu had gotten a free day - only because he commissioned himself Judar’s care since all the staff had been dismissed from the magician’s room by harsh yelling and flying objects. He was set on making Judar on his feet to take his bath but it was almost impossible for him to be strict when Judar was visibly suffering, even when Hakuryuu would be sucking the sickness up and training outside, Judar had never gotten sick for real in his life, everything that happened to him before was mild.

 

So instead of urging the magi to get up, he took a couple of pillows nearby and moved them at Judar’s back level, “at least sit up for a bit.” The magician sat up and let Hakuryuu put the pillows under him.

 

Judar patted his hand sympathetically as if trying to comfort him for being concerned, “Hakuryuu, these may be my last days, I bequeath to you my staff, don’t let anyone touch my bedroom ever, get the garnets I suggested for the tomb you built for me. Cover me in oils, I don’t want my mausoleum to be smelly. I’m going to leave this awful world and spare it from my fabulousness, I fought until the very end, tell your friends I hate their guts.”

 

Hakuryuu wanted to feel amused by the dramatic will of his partner, but he only managed to frown, “you’re not dying, not now nor ever while I’m watching.”

 

“Almighty Hakuryuu has control even over death? That’s rich.” Judar laughed, the stimulation on his throat got him coughing again. “I sho- _cough_ \- not- _cough_ \- laug- _cough -_ argh.”

 

The prince hated feeling impotent, he would not sit around to wait for the best, he was set on actually do something, he watched a full bottle in the nearby table and something clicked, “did you drink your tonic?”

 

“No, I hate it! It tastes disgusting!”

 

Hakuryuu huffed, whenever he forgot who he was dealing with, Judar never failed to remind him, because sometimes dealing with Judar was like bickering with a group of 10-year-old brats, the prince served a small cup of the tonic and took a sip, it was strong and herbal, and very, _very_ bitter.

 

“Stay calm, I’m going to bring you some food you can stomach.”

 

“Peaches?”

 

Hakuryuu leaned to talk near to Judar’s face with the gentlest tone he could muster. “If you eat the food I promise I will give you peaches, okay?”

 

Judar nodded slowly, like a hissing snake entranced by the melodious flute of a charmer.

 

The prince got to the kitchen and checked the fire of the small cauldron he had left the night prior and then he peeked at the contents, he left soft vegetables cooking overnight with chicken bones and livers, inside a cloth soaking in the broth, he left herbs, ginger, and garlic. He took some of the broth with the spoon and tried it out. He requested the cooks to mash the vegetables and dissolve a part of them in the strained broth.

 

“Every time you make soups and sauces for Judar do this, he will not eat vegetables otherwise.”

 

“Yes, your Majesty.”

 

Hakuryuu had tried to sneak veggies into Judar’s food since the first time he cooked for him, he had come to learn that the magi would find them and push them aside, or he wouldn’t appreciate the strong spices that masked their flavor. He prepared a big bowl with rice porridge and then added the chicken broth, the soup was dense and thick, he was sure all the nurturing that Judar needed at that moment was there. He finished garnishing and seasoning and then he used another pot to put peaches to a boil, then he simmered them with honey, the juice of an orange, a vanilla pod and Judar’s peach liqueur.

 

He got everything together in a tray and headed to Judar’s room, a guard opened the door for him and he was engulfed by the partial darkness of the room again, he placed the tray on the table next to Judar’s medicine.

 

“I will open the curtains a bit so you can see while eating.”

 

“Nooo, It’s too bright outside.”

 

“Just a little,” Hakuryuu pulled slightly the curtain, letting a sun ray to enter the room and illuminate it partially, then he put another pillow under Judar and placed the tray over his legs.

 

Judar sniffed and cleaned his nose with the sleeve, then he took the spoon and inhaled the homey scent, then he slurped it softly. After several spoonfuls, the sensation of a soothing heat started to fill his body.

 

There was a quiet knock on the door and Hakuryuu called, “yes?”

 

“Your Majesty, the bath you requested is ready,” the maid at the other side seemed to be guarding herself against any random attack the sick magician was going to launch.

 

“Thank you, please, make sure that all the herbs the doctor sent are in the water.”

 

“Yes, your Majesty.”

 

“After eating, you should have your bath Judar, the doctor instructed it, the vapor will help you.”

 

“Mhm,” Judar just nodded while he kept eating, Hakuryuu grinned as Judar happily guzzled down the soup, with the bowl lifted between his hands, he was effortlessly taming Judar as always, their symbiotic understanding seemed as healthy as ever.

 

The dreadful look on Judar’s face faded and the big curious red eyes were blinking with energy again.

 

“This is why you’re the bestest of the best” Judar smiled feeling giddy and renewed.

 

Hakuryuu mirrored the smile, Judar always looked at him like if he was something incredibly important, someone who was necessary, he looked at him as if he was Judar’s favorite place to be. He thought the magician never got enough of the things he really wanted, like Hakuryuu’s time and accomplishing his dreams. But they were never forgotten by the prince.

 

“I was thinking of taking longer vacations, spring is on its way and I thought you might like going to other dimensions.”

 

Judar’s face flushed, he didn’t think Hakuryuu would remember, “yes, fine, I guess…”

 

“Did you just blushed?”

 

“It’s the fever!” Judar snapped.

 

The prince flashed him a coy smile, “I think you look cute like that.”

 

 _Huh? HUH?_ Judar thought. “What?” Even though Judar was certain that he was grossly misconstruing what Hakuryuu meant, he could not help but want to continue the misunderstanding and think that the prince found him charming.

 

“You’re flushed, I think you look cute like that,” Hakuryuu repeated shyly, he placed a small bowl with a lid on the table and took the tray with the empty soup bowl away.

 

“...” Judar’s mouth was open in an o, unsure of how to react.

 

“I am looking forward to exploring other dimensions, so if I were you I would drink that tonic to be in perfect health to come with me because I really want to go with you.” Hakuryuu stopped slightly as if forgetting something, “oh, and after that, you could eat dessert, it’s on the small bowl with the lid.”

 

Judar lifted the lid and beamed up, the dessert that Hakuryuu created for him on the anniversary of the day they returned to Kou after being four years apart was steaming inside.

 

Hakuryuu was closing the door when through the slit he saw Judar taking a big gulp of his tonic.

 

“BLEGH!” Judar complained but kept the tonic down and drank a big swig of water, then he dug eagerly in his dessert.

 

Hakuryuu smiled and took the tray to the kitchen, already thinking what indoor games Judar could be entertained with. Work was important, but to Hakuryuu Judar was always a priority.

 


End file.
